Hednon ϟ The stickey feather
by icantevenohfeelsdead
Summary: Hedwig and Mr Dursley's secret affair. Hedwig soon see's the horrible side to Vernon. Harry is left with the mystery of what happened until he got back to Hogwarts. ϟ


It was a cold winter's night in the owlery at Hogwarts. And Hedwig tucked her head under her wing preparing to sleep.

Next day, being awoken by Harry who ordered Hedwig to send a letter explaining how Aunt and Uncle aren't to expect Harry back for Christmas. He had the letter pre-written, he handed it her, she clasped it with her beak like a life line, she knew she needed to see_ him_ again. She knew where she had to go, the house she once knew as a hatchling; number 4, Privet Drive. Bowing her head to turn around, she was off flying across the icy winter skies. Blood rushing threw her wings as she went.

After a while her wings starting to weigh down with fatigue, but the thought of Mr Dursley kept her going. The moment she passed Mrs Figg, she knew she was close.

Hedwig felt her energy withering away again; she squeezed her eyes and bowed her head, searching for an inch of power within herself to carry on. Just as she thought she'd give up and rest, she opened her eyes, looked up, and saw the house; his face in the window; eyes beaming up at her.

Gliding down, her feathers twitched with joy. She shook her feathers as she landed and walked up to the front door.

Finally she saw him, . She had missed him; the way his moustache has moulding segments of last month's food in it- she longed for the sensation of it brushing against her beak.

Mr Dursley opened the door, she felt herself blush, and she tried to shy away. Then she realised she has feathers covering her skin so he won't see... She felt like a special needs patient for forgetting she is in fact a bird; and a feathery one at that. 'Dry up Hedwig, you great prune!' she thought to herself, looking up at Mr Dursley again.

She edged closer to him, wanting him to pick her up and hold her in his bulbous hairy arms. "Vernon, hold me. I have travelled far to see you. We must res-"

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME VERNON YOU WHORE OF BIELZIBUB?!" his facial expression changed. As he kicked Hedwig she flipped and tumbled into the wall, whimpering. He walked up to her; she flinched as he bent down to pick her up. As much as she loved him, Hedwig was terrified of Mr Dursley. He was such an unpredictable and assertive man. One minute he'd love her, the next he'd try to take her beak and give it to 'the one who shan't be named.' And when she'd try leaving him, he'd show love again. She was sure every time he lashed out it was her, because he loves her so much he wouldn't hurt her if it wasn't her own fault.

He continued this cycle; it was time to win her back.

Cupping her head in his left hand, and wrapping his right arm down the length of her back to go around her middle, he gently tried to re-assure her everything was fine, and he hated hitting her. She forgave him.

They sat down and drank a suspicious silver substance that smelt like unicorns.

Mrs Dursley was coming back in an hour, so they headed upstairs.

Hedwig nibbled Mr Dursley's lips as he caressed one single feather at a time. Slowly Mr Dursley had Hedwig's whole beak in his mouth. He dropped her out the window on the fresh snow. He chased after her, catching her and placing her on the ground before she fell.

Hedwig was almost invisible on the snow. But he managed to find her; he wrapped his hands around her waist to make sure he didn't lose her again. She buried her face into the snow.

Her owly genitalia opened in anticipation as a sign for (that's what he made her call him. He liked her being submissive.) To enter her. With every inch he ventured into her, his head ready to go in following his arms. "I'm glad it's Sunday, there's no other owls to disturb us, my angel." Whispered , then slowly he pushed his head into her, then up to his waist, after a few burning minutes, with Hedwig squawking with lust and pain, his whole body was inside her just as they both needed. Their bodies merging into one, they became one another. As he wriggled inside her fury womb, he pushed his limbs into her; this gave her a shivering rush of birdie pleasure. Breaths becoming deeper, she couldn't hold her juices in anymore, with a loud squawk; she squirted him and her womanbirdy juices out of her. An owly-orgasmy-birth. As he shot out of her, he also released. They laid on the snow outside 4 Privet Drives front door for a few moments, capturing their breaths and taking in what has just happened- what they have both been waiting for since Hedwig was just an un-hatched egg. He knew from the moment he saw Hedwig's shiny egg, that he needed her. He needed to be inside her.

They heard sounds of footsteps running down the path. They immediately thought it was Mrs Dursley. It was, but she was with someone. Hedwig and Mr Dursley tried to bury each other in snow; he was no longer as elongated. Hedwig shook her head with disapproval of the peni.

Mrs Dursley walked past and into the house without noticing. But the person she was with..they definitely noticed.

Mr Dursley found himself being trodden on by a small leather boot. It was Harry. He repeatedly jumped on Mr Dursley's jelly-like belly and screamed in anger. Hedwig flew off.

Later that night, back at Hogwarts, Harry got mail. He opened the package. And it was a feather, pure white, with a stickey substance dripping from the bottom. He knew it was Hedwig's feather. Harry scanned the area for a sign of Hedwig. She was sat on a blown out floating candle; with a smirk on her face that told Harry the tale..


End file.
